


Gone Or Eleven

by T97_alieno



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97_alieno/pseuds/T97_alieno





	Gone Or Eleven

十一岁对Resende而言是人生的分水岭，前十一年是祖母的爱以及与父母的疏离，十一岁后是和血缘至亲的彻底失联，因为他被强行拐卖到异国他乡，十一岁是他艰难曲折人生的起点，“11”成为他从此最讨厌的数字。

Resende与十几个年龄不等的男孩子一同坐在人贩子的偷渡船舱中，突遇大风浪而翻船，孩子们漂散在汹涌海涛里，不知有几人能幸存。Resende确实活了下来，开启了在陌生国度的街头流浪生活，只会葡语和简单英语的他难以寻求帮助，没多久他被当地警察发现为非法移民，但无法追溯来源地而被送往青少年收容教育中心。Resende本以为这种收容所里如同印象中的电影或小说描述的那般充斥着冷漠、歧视和暴力，然而实际看上去还算是个有人文关怀的福利组织，他在那里遇到了Christophe，在此地第一个给予他温暖和重要帮助的贵人。  
Christophe是收容中心的教育处秘书长，乍看不苟言笑生人勿近的样子，相处下来会发现他对这里的孩子们像一位深沉的父亲，不会戴着有色眼镜把他们当问题孩子进行粗暴管束，而Resende却是Christophe事业生涯甚至人生中的一大变数。  
Resende第一次站在Christophe面前近距离接触这个高大男人时，内心顿时生出久违的安定感，他喜欢那双对比自己异常宽大的温热手掌与凝视自己时深凹眼窝中闪现的盈盈笑意，于是他主动喊出“Papa”，男人有点讶异但似乎很愉悦地默认了他俩私下的这个称呼方式。Christophe的耐心教导使Resende在一年内熟练掌握英语与法语，提供许多书籍给他阅读学习，经常给他讲有关人生哲学的故事，第二年发现他对音乐艺术感兴趣，还找来一把吉他传授基础的弹奏，男人的慷慨包容与才学渊博逐渐取代了Resende心中原本模糊的父亲形象，他享受和这位“Papa”在一起的亲密时光。  
在他们即将相识满三年的那个晚上，Resende来找Christophe演示他新学会的吉他演奏曲目，眉眼间洋溢出青涩芬芳，演奏完带着些许害羞又期待的心情等待男人的鼓励或是夸奖。Resende迎来的是男人的吻，从未有过的对少年嫩唇上的亲吻，他以为这是男人给自己的新的最高奖励，调皮地蠕动双唇回啄了下。Christophe似是被这意外的回应误导了什么，下一秒原本温情的浅吻就转为情欲气味渐浓的热吻，宽大有力的手掌抚上少年的后背摩挲着。Resende敏锐地觉察到男人的变化，脑中瞬间闪过曾经书上提过的“同性关系”，猛地奋力推开男人，眼中浮现出惊疑与不安。同时清醒过来的Christophe也一脸难以置信，被自己方才对少年的失控冒犯而震惊懊悔，却无从解释，呆呆看着Resende挤出一丝尴尬强笑后快步逃走。  
在Resende还没考虑好以后如何和Christophe继续友好相处下去时，先接到了对方主动请辞职务并三天后离开收容中心的消息，他蓦然心慌起来，连男人那个情欲之吻都没让他这么害怕过。Christophe临走的那天早晨，Resende抱着几本之前男人借给自己的书籍来找对方，而男人面对自己再次绽放出当年两人第一次见面时的温暖目光和微笑。“对不起”，这个词的背后隐藏着Christophe想说而不能说的另外一句话，他独自承受这份罪孽即可，他的男孩应该继续美丽地活在阳光下，至于那几本书，他说还是留给少年以后受用，还告诉少年“多看到活着的美好，不要放弃寻找幸福”。男人想再听一声“Papa”，Resende的焦糖色眼瞳一眨不眨地注视着他，沉默片刻后轻唤一句“Papa”，男人语气颤抖地道出“谢谢”。Christophe没有给予Resende一个拥抱或亲吻，甚至手掌的抚摸都没有，除了目光，在短暂的告别中他自始至终没有触碰少年，最后只留给Resende没有温度的背影。  
少了一个Christophe，Resende第一次感到收容中心的空气比人的体温低那么多，他每晚躺在床上都在悔恨那天晚上为何推开男人，他应该接受的，哪怕事态发展会更不可控也不要紧，只要男人给予他的温暖还在，他根本没想过男人会离开，这么快地彻底离开他的人生。Resende时不时在睡梦中会见到本来在一片幽暗冰水中泡着的自己被人捞起并躺进一个高大成熟的臂弯里欣喜地接受着对方的各种爱抚，那人的面容迷糊不清却带着Christophe的轮廓。这种疑似雏形春梦纠缠了Resende三个月有余，直至他将男人留下的书全都埋进后山一处偏僻的树根下，呵，光靠几本书怎么给得了自己任何幸福。之后他的生活回到了平静，平静如死水。

恍惚过了一年多，Resende依然在收容中心生活着，其实说生存才更准确，而一个叫Solal的男人闯进了他的人生，带给了他不一样的生活。Solal是收容中心的最大资助人，社会地位显赫，背景实力雄厚，很少现身来视察情况，却会不定期地挑选一名自己认为的可塑之才的孩子进行精英培养，之后还会送到合适的院府深造，从此脱离这个前途渺茫的“篱笆小苑”。  
Resende在音乐艺术上的天赋与潜力被Solal敏锐洞察，成为新一个培养对象，每周男人都会派人接少年出收容中心到自己的一处别墅中进行两天的专训课程。两人在别墅里的第一次见面，Solal摸了摸Resende一头亮丽顺滑的深色长卷发，“你的头发比我女儿当年还动人”。Resende从男人的嗓音和眼神中嗅到了欲望以及藏在深处更复杂的意味，他不在乎男人意图从自己这里攫取的，他已经安然等待着，躯体对于寻找活着的燃烧感来说是微不足道的祭品。就在第三次到别墅的首日晚上，Solal毫不保留地占有了Resende，成为他的第一个男人，自己竟有点诧异少年的主动配合，从这双清澈的明眸中始终没有泄出一点恐惧的波澜。即使第一次被男性攻占刺入身体，除却生理上不可避免的短暂不适和痛感，Resende在感官和心理上比自己预想的还适应得自然，不可言喻的满足感蔓延至每根神经，血液中无数分子不安分地跳跃着，仿佛自己在一片灼热中重新活了过来，最后高潮时浮现的迷醉露齿大笑让Solal有些难以置信。  
男人与少年的情事周周上演，Resende清楚地感受到Solal在每一次征服开拓他身体的过程中若隐若现地散发出一股愤怨的戾气，似乎在通过侵犯他的身体来索债。Resende猜测男人这种的异样情绪可能与其口中经常一提而过的女儿有关，每次他们交媾的地点都是在一个看似小女生的卧房里，而且男人经常要求自己穿一些十几岁女生的衣裙给他看，起初自己简单地以为他有这类特殊癖好，可一旦男人夸过自己穿着很合适，之后性事当中的态度和动作就变得加倍凶狠粗暴。终于在圣诞节期间的一次交欢时，Solal的情绪比以往都失控危险得多，渐近高潮之际，他突然双手扣住Resende单薄的肩膀将人抬起后又重重砸回床铺上，接着一只大手用力掐上少年纤细的玉颈。Resende觉得窒息感席卷而来，凭借肺部所剩无几的氧气，他用青葱稚嫩的手指奋力攀住男人结实的小臂，无助哀求的眼神对上那双发红的愤怒之眼，微弱绵软地连喊数声“Papa”。入魔般的Solal犹如听到唤醒咒语，轰然放开差点夺命的双手，立马将憋红脸几乎断气的少年搂进怀里，不住地亲吻他的额头和脸颊，嘴里反复念叨“对不起，Papa错了，不要离开Papa”。Resende窝在男人怀里温顺地喘着气，撒娇地将脸往厚实的胸膛蹭了蹭，一句“Papa，害怕”则将男人的自责悔恨引向极点，这场未结的性事在Solal语无伦次的哽咽道歉中熄火。  
可以说是Solal的女儿救了自己的小命，Resende是这么认为的，并且自那次圣诞节后Solal对他戾气骤消，可谓完全温柔以待，纵欲交欢变得更像是一位父亲用身体的亲密牵绊来呵护保卫自己心爱的女儿。Resende知道他离男人的秘密仅隔一层纱，他十分懂事地只字不提自己内心那一点无关紧要的好奇，他更明白自己现在依然需要男人给予的爱，即便是一种异化的不伦之爱也无所谓。  
Resende没想到真相来得如此之快，仅仅是因为他靠在Solal怀里随口吐露的“Papa，别伤心”，男人就主动将完整的故事坦诚相告。Solal说他可爱女儿的生命停在了十四岁，她因自己是收容中心资助者的身份而结识了里面的一些朋友，作为父亲的他那时天真地认为女儿接触不同社会阶层并无坏处，但那年的圣诞前夕上帝给了他一个痛彻心扉无可挽回的教训。Solal的女儿在圣诞夜前一天精心打扮一番后带着一些小礼物要去送给收容中心的朋友们，之后她永远都没能过上那个圣诞节，也就在圣诞节的那天Solal找到的是女儿衣不蔽体的冰冷尸体，从此圣诞对他是猩红恐怖的梦魇。凶手的追查没耗时多久，如他所料确实是女儿那些朋友中的几个，而“未成年”变成这几个畜生免遭重罚的最佳保护罩，还谈什么可笑的人道主义，所以他愤怒了，充满杀意的愤怒，不惜让焚骨的怒火将自己的人性渐渐泯灭。  
Resende听到这里已经可以联想到下面的事态发展了，那些被Solal挑中的精英少年都是复仇的陪葬品，也是当年元凶的偿债替代品，他们刻意被强制穿他女儿的衣服，再被频繁地侵犯，是Solal原本想让凶手体验的身心羞辱摧残。“那些曾经被选中的男孩们都被妥善地处理了”，Solal说出这句话时幽暗的眼神无焦距地凝视着前方的空气，口吻冷淡得没有一丝起伏，坐在他身边裹着绒毯的Resende不自觉地内心一颤一紧。男人随即转过头，眼神恢复温柔，轻轻捧过少年受惊的小脸揽入怀中，“Nuno，你不一样，别怕”。Resende的“怕”只维持了转眼数秒，因为Solal这样强大的男人离不开微如尘埃的自己，他迷恋这种被需要的虚荣心膨胀感。  
与Solal度过的第二个圣诞节，男人的心情异常得好，他们没有在别墅里做爱，男人带着Resende穿梭在繁华的街区里观赏各家圣诞橱窗并选购礼物。Resende当然清楚Solal是在补偿自己女儿永远错过的那个圣诞节，他不介意扮演一个替身，反而对那个无辜女孩愈发感激，他甚至闪过一个疯狂的念头，如果男人要自己去做变性手术，成为他女儿的复制品，自己一定马上同意。走神间的Resende被Solal领进一家饰品店，看上去都是女孩们会喜欢的小东西，为了满足男人的期待，少年在琳琅的花哨发饰中选了一根暗红色的发带。“你果然还是不喜欢花哨的”，男人的话不知到底是对谁说的，但在Resende看来都算是对自己说的，毕竟他现在是唯一有资格受到Solal关爱的活人。回去的路上，Resende的发丝间系着红发带，Solal一直牵着少年的小手，送他回到收容中心的门口，温柔到极致的慈父微笑和额头轻吻，说了句“圣诞快乐”和“遇见你真好”，少年踮起脚大胆地吻了下男人的双唇，甜美一笑 “Papa，圣诞快乐”。在林荫道的夕阳余晖下，男人离去的孤单背影蒙上一层光晕，从他们相识近两年以来，Resende第一次感到这天的Solal是那样不真实，哦，错了，这才是原本真实的他吧。  
圣诞假期结束后，Resende才知道他与Solal这段难以定义的纠葛关系在这个圣诞节戛然而止，伴随着男人在那幢别墅里饮弹自尽的爆炸新闻，男人那天的一切行为如今看来更似回光返照。Resende跑到收容中心紧闭的大门前，笑得讽刺而悲凉，他终究是不够好，爱又一次抛弃了他，那些短暂的温暖生活不过是上帝无聊时拿他寻开心的把戏玩笑。Resende，你本就可有可无。  
再次来到后山，Resende已经记不清三年前埋书在哪棵树下，反正也没关系，择了一块散乱着石砾的坑洼地，摸出打火机点燃了男人曾给他的所有礼物，迟疑地看着手中拽着的红发带，随之一松手，红发带飘落进熊熊燃烧的火焰中。看着火焰快活地吞噬着这些男人的遗迹之物，既然都选择离开了，何必总还要留下一堆无用的纪念呢，Resende想到其实最该被焚毁的是自己才对，他全身内外早浸染满了男人的痕迹。  
收容中心因最大资助人的丧失而陷入经济困境，加之外界开始挖出Solal曾经挑选的那些精英少年真实去向的内幕，收容中心连带被拉入丑闻漩涡而摇摇欲坠。人死后竟罹遭形象反转的众生口诛笔伐，却没有一个有意追溯背后的真实根源，Resende深切怜悯那个男人，比当初听到他女儿遇难事件时的同情还深切，所谓成功的上流人士在荒谬的秩序体制下也随时会沦为人尽可欺的弃子和靶子，管你是生是死呢。恰好Resende快十八岁了，能够理所当然地脱离这个即将崩塌的牢笼，作为没有合法公民身份及正规教育水平文凭的边缘人，他只能踏进正经阶层所认为的不入流地带讨生活，他本身就不屑什么流不流的问题，而那个可怜男人倒是留下了一样令自己满意的最有用的东西——善用自己的身体魅力。

花了七年的青春，Resende在当地最有名的红灯区取得了稳固的一席之地，长期混迹于此的人都知道有个叫Resende的小个子，一副天籁的好嗓子，韧若无骨的舞者身姿，甜腻勾魂的俏笑，更重要的是使人成瘾的床上功夫，不过没有一个人能连续爬上他的床超过三次，更别提包养独占他了。之后越来越多的人说Resende变得骄纵狂妄，对于客人太过随心所欲，比起床上服务，更多时候仅限于喝酒聊天，尤其他练就了六国语言无缝切换的天赋技能，管你哪儿来的，总能在一颦一笑间从你嘴里套出些个人秘密，甚至有人愿意花重金买他知道的那些连私家侦探都未必搜集得到的信息。Resende从没考虑过利用他人的私密信息来牟利，他对自己随意套出的那些破事压根不敢兴趣，这些信息充其量是自己在风月场的一道护身符，别人都不敢得罪或过度骚扰他。  
当然有护犊子的靠山也是Resende能肆意欢畅的一大原因，在他名气打响后很快换了一家酒吧从业，接着一呆就是近十年，Laurent是这家酒吧的老板，一位怀着母性熟女心的高大威猛俊男，人称“Lolo”。只要Resende说客人不对，Lolo就说客人差劲，倘若Resende讨厌客人，Lolo就记黑名单，如此宠溺令人发指吧，可酒吧生意依然蒸蒸日上，两人更确信了“男人就是贱”的真理。  
Resende在拒绝一位来头不小的商界大亨后照例来找Laurent喝酒，“你打算在我这儿混到什么时候？快十年了吧”，Resende撇撇嘴“你酒吧快倒闭了？这么急着赶人？看这样子继续开十个十年都没问题，驱逐客人的特色传统也能继续发扬光大”，换成其他人敢这么回嘴，Laurent铁定扛人扔到酒吧外面去。“你看Flo那傻小子都被叫什么Mikele的流浪歌手领走了”，Resende迅速纠正“是独立音乐人”，Laurent翻翻眼表示自己觉得没差。“Flo那家伙精着呢，哪里傻了”Resende不罢休地找语病，“是啊，哪像你，看着聪明，其实脑袋里装的酒比肚子里还多”，Resende换上招牌撒娇状“你都说我笨了，现在也人老色衰了，你忍心赶我走吗？”说完还用手将自己脸上的细纹挤得更明显，诶，他总有办法让Laurent自动认输。  
在Resende与Laurent耍贫嘴的间隙，一位年轻客人的到来即将打破他十几年来的浮华舒适圈。John Eyzen是这座城市第二大家族企业的年轻继承人，原先低调得不像常见的那些富二代子弟或名媛，前两年掌权后才被业界逐渐关注，更没几个人知道他和Lolo的交情已经超过十年，Resende到现在为止同样不知情。在Laurent微妙的眼神暗示警告下，Resende难得脑筋慢半拍地跟着这位Eyzen先生在酒吧角落处面对面坐着准备谈场“交易”，年轻人让Resende直接叫自己John就好。找回营业姿态的Resende慵懒地斜倚在沙发上，似笑非笑地静待对方随意表现，说实话他今晚自行裁定的营业时间在十分钟前已经结束，奈何这位身份特殊，否则他可能真要被Laurent踢出去了。John省去任何客套废话，开门见山就说想请Resende帮个忙，由于他还是会付相应的报酬，所以应该称为交易更合适。爽快不做作的风格在Resende心里悄悄加了一分，但在听到年轻人想让自己从某位商界精英的口中套取情报信息时，他不加迟疑地淡然回绝了，他不会因为年轻人与Laurent的关系而抛却原则惯例。John说自己不是买Resende已知的私密信息，而是请他帮忙打探一下自己需要了解的事情，Resende事先可以衡量好尺度，如果觉得触及底线，有权终止这个交易，总之主动权会交给Resende。年轻人的三言两语让Resende一时难以反驳，他的目光对上始终专注凝视着自己的那双橄榄石般的透亮眼瞳，再度在意识缓了半拍之际应下了这桩交易，随即John的眼中与嘴角绽放出欣喜之色，Resende第一次见到如此明亮净澈的笑容。  
事后Laurent揶揄久经风月场的Resende竟抗不住年轻美色的诱惑而破例丢节操，并友情透露说John在20岁前就被身边人公认有一双让人想和他恋爱的眼睛，招来Resende的不以为意，Laurent还以“坐看你打脸”的表情。既然答应了人生第一桩交易，Resende好歹要树立可靠的信誉形象，没几天就捕捉到出没在酒吧内的目标对象，于是热情上前攀谈并引导对方进入包间，他略施三分功力就已让其呈现出有点忘乎所以的诚实，从对方的肢体触碰来看，他清楚知道自己再加把火就能套出更多关键信息。Resende刚挂上一个妖冶媚笑正欲贴近对方胸膛，包间门猛然被一个疑似保镖的高大黑衣男子推开，声称有重要人士要与Resende先生进行紧急商谈，将他的目标对象请了出去。不明情况的Resende眼睁睁看着猎物跑了，没来得及生气，他的甲方John Eyzen先生却出现在眼前，最后包间里变成了Resende与John两个人独处。Resende不明白是他的执行有问题还是年轻人在耍弄他，John表示Resende套取的信息暂时足够了，这解释的破绽明显得让Resende都不好意思揭穿，他这个商界外行人也知道仅刚才那些套出的内容没多大重要价值。疑惑又不爽的Resende调侃年轻人嫉妒他对其他男人亲热，John直接一句“是，我喜欢你”砸得他反射弧延长，想发声时自己和对方已然进入嘴贴嘴状态，那就先好好享受来自年轻美男的热吻咯。  
适夜Resende稀里糊涂地与John发生了超出甲方乙方的关系，他完全顺从身体的感觉沉浸于久违的美妙性爱中，John在他身体上吻过的每一处都让他的心生起暖暖痒痒的陌生感觉，像贫瘠已久的土地开始冒芽结出花苞，当年轻人坚定而温柔地闯入他的身体时，耳边响起类似“啵，啵，啵”花苞纷纷绽放的幻觉。婊子无心，十几年来不论在什么样的男人身下，Resende从来感觉不到自己的心在哪里，却能完美扮演一个无欲不欢的高级交际花，媚荡的呻吟和饥渴的紧穴在那些男人眼里与他这个人是划等号的，如果他笑，肯定是喜欢他们这样上他，如果他哭，肯定是暗示他们更使劲操他，婊子的思维不就应该仅此而已嘛。这双让人想恋爱的眼睛里此刻只倒映着Resende的一切，他算恋爱了吗，Resende没意识到自己的眼眸里也被年轻人占满了。John一吻轻落在Resende青春不再的眼角上，苍凉僵麻的心终于等来暖风润化而鲜活跳跃起来，Resende送出了成年后迟来的青涩初吻，今夜他不必再做一个婊子，或许能学着成为一位爱人。  
那个扯蛋的交易被弃置于无关紧要的过去时，Resende无视Laurent投来“请你打脸给我看”的嫌弃目光，不分白昼黑夜地全身心享受爱情的滋润，旷工更是小菜一碟不足为道。John问及想去哪里约会，“酒店旅馆的床上”是Resende唯一能想到的答案，这不是什么鄙俗的玩笑，他从未想到自己有朝一日也会碰到这个对普通人而言家常便饭的问题，他曾以为自己将与之永不沾边，一个简单的问题就将他打回原形。没关系，说出真实想法并没有错，以后你喜欢什么、不喜欢什么，诚实告诉我就好。剥去营业外衣的Resende显露出鲜为人知的率真烂漫，看电影只要有动画片就不会选别的因为想了解经过小半个世纪后动画片已经进化到什么样了，在游乐场执着于各种射击赢奖品的游戏因为小时候唯一一次去游乐场一无所获，看博物馆里的各种画作展品时不断叨叨自己想怎么修改画上的人或颜色，到餐厅品尝没接触过的食物经审视后倘若不顺眼就拣到一边不碰，陪伴在侧的John意识到他们这些正常人的童年记忆原来含着那么多被忽略的乐趣。两个成熟男人谈恋爱肯定不限于小孩子的过家家游戏，疯狂起来的惊心刺激甚于豪赌，Resende与John的做爱背景从黄昏下的金色海滩到夜幕下的山间公路，可以不顾浑身滚满沙子仍紧粘在一起缠绵，也不管公路上可能有其它车辆路过而目睹他们在车前盖上的交欢，只要和年轻人彼此结合拥抱，Resende内心的世界就会敞亮又温暖，上帝好歹是记得将他这个长久泡在冰水里的孩子救出。John给予的“无产阶级”之爱深得厌恶拜金主义的Resende欢心，他Resende即使撕不掉风尘婊子的标签，但也绝对沾不上攀金主的一丝边，所以当John执意送他一条贵重项链时，他不太乐意地勉强收下而一直没佩戴过。  
John有求必应的陪伴纵欢使Resende几乎忘了年轻人是一家大企业的掌门人，偷闲而堆积的公务总得花时间还回去的，最近个把月他们俩处于聚少离多的日子，也让Resende看清两人相遇前那种灯红酒绿染色下的生活是如此空洞苍白。因Laurent这几天赴邻城办事，困守酒吧的Resende对迎客更加漫不经心，营业笑容的规范程度大打折扣，直到一个叫Stephane的男人找上他。端详着眼前这个笑容优雅又目光狡黠的光头绅士，Resende外露淡然客气的姿态却心无好感，接着他从男人口中听到“交易”二字，脑神经不由震了震，直觉是来者不善。Stephane以玩味的眼神盯得Resende少有的不自在，男人的温和谈吐难掩话语内涵的锐利，让Resende不安的并非男人直接道破他与John的交往事实，而是男人与John之间的家族企业内部斗争关系，他内心不详预感的阴云霎时密布。对于Stephane提出的想让Resende在John面前“适当”地放出某些消息，Resende乍听之下自觉对方可笑且无耻，冷嘲一番断然拒绝，巴不得立马赶人。男人反而露出更为胸有成竹的神情，悠悠然压低声音说他能给Resende提供有效的合法公民身份和护照文件，还强调他们这种有钱有势的上流人士要搞定政府发个什么证明文件跟商业单据流转一样稀松平常，而对于最迫切需要这些生存通行证的社会边缘人群来说往往是空等一辈子的奢望。是的，Resende能不屑于金钱，但无法不被合法身份和人权自由的诱惑所动摇，早已放弃的妄想突然近在咫尺，脸上刻意挂着的轻浮笑容渐失，他内心的挣扎清楚无疑地落在男人眼里。Stephane进一步循循善诱，他保证这项“交易”不会威胁到John的人身安全，潜在风险无非是利益上的得失或市场竞争的优劣势，何况凭借John的头脑与能力也自有筹谋决断，未必需要旁人杞人忧天。步步为营的男人亮出了最后一步棋，一张赫然印着Resende照片和个人信息的公民身份证被摆到他的身侧，这相当于交易的预付定金，若交易成功将再奉上护照，当然如果交易失效，那么这张身份证也随之变成废品一件。临走前Stephane还留下一个手机号，只要Resende按约完成交易就发指定的一串数字到这个号码。Resende用指尖摩挲着有生以来第一张公民身份证，犹豫这项交易是否对John及他俩之间的信任构成一种背叛，他从不愿涉足任何尔虞我诈的争权夺利漩涡，如今却在危险的边界上如履薄冰又进退两难。  
Resende再见John就在与Stephane相遇的三天后，他表现得和往日约会时一样自如，两人亲密地接吻拥抱，积压的相思诉诸于热烈的做爱，而Resende觉得年轻恋人的每一下投入的撞击好似是对他的一遍遍提前拷问，他深藏内心的求救呼唤唯有化入优柔的呻吟中，可惜年轻人无法听懂。Resende终究选择进行了“交易”，他靠在John的肩上编了一个谎言并把Stephane要他传递的信息很顺理成章地带出，他不敢看John那双透澈的眼睛，可他转而又委婉地提醒年轻人要多加谨慎，悄悄想尽量挽回些潜在的伤害，Resende不得不自我唾弃。之后的十多天对Resende如同审判前的煎熬，罪恶感和不好的预感与日俱增，连伪装的微笑都快维持不住了。  
刻满疲惫与深沉的John对Resende而言是陌生的，甚至橄榄石般的眼瞳周围残留着血丝，他无措地来到年轻恋人跟前，张口欲嘘寒问暖却如梗在咽，自己本应知道为什么会这样，现在表现出关切忧心不是太过虚伪了。坐在John身边的Resende第一次拘谨而局促，想主动先说点什么，可连对方的名字都卡在嘴边硬是挤不出日常的自然，看来那个“交易”导致的后果比他预想的要严重。“你看起来状态不是很好”John先开口夺了Resende一直憋在心里的开场白，年轻人眼里的柔光蒙着失意的暗纱，“你见过Stephane了吧”淡淡的陈述句像一枚尖钉扎在Resende的心头，“那些话是他让你告诉我的吧，所以你们做了交易是吗？”一句道破真相使Resende的嗓子也感觉刺痛起来，他半垂下眼睑算是默认的回答，年轻人自嘲感叹Stephane果然比自己更擅长做交易。  
突然现身的Stephane时机准确地加入到这场摊牌中，先是虚情假意地“慰问鼓励”自己的表侄John一番，看得Resende直想扑上去把男人的伪善面具抓花。接着男人刻意将交易成功后的报偿堂而皇之地掏了出来，这本护照的出现对眼下的Resende而言与恶魔诅咒降临无异，护照在三人面前的茶几上被从Stephane这边经过John再推到Resende手边，短短几秒内Resende听到某些东西崩断的声音。Stephane临走前对着John的耳边佯装善意劝告“玩心重点没关系，枕边风可轻心不得”，显然Resende同样听清楚了每一个字，在男人猖狂的呵笑声中徒留狼狈的另两位当事人。John拿起护照翻看了一下，微笑着递给Resende“这么重要的东西，收好了”，而后“对不起”自年轻人嘴里意外蹦出，他为Resende被无辜卷入他与Stephane的纷争而道歉，在Resende还没来得及说什么时John便以尚有紧急事务要处理为由匆匆离去。  
呵，Resende自己在这场“公开审判”中无需发一言，就轻而易举地完成了罪行供述和认罪，懦弱的他连说句“对不起”的勇气都没有。半知不解的Laurent走到Resende身后担忧地招唤了声，“时间到了，又该回去了”Resende喃喃自语，他该回到一个人的冰冷水底，他从来不是什么童话里的丑小鸭、灰姑娘，没有一个好的开头也不会有一个好的结尾，他更不可能是什么小美人鱼，像他这么自私胆怯的人根本没有为爱牺牲过什么。  
即使明白自己的这段初恋已然夭折，Resende依然想见John一面，哪怕仅仅是单调的告别，在他即将准备离开这个“囚禁”了自己二十多年的异国。上帝对Resende不算太过分，距离他临走还余半个月的一天晚上，John约他到码头边见面，Resende特地戴上那条项链，打算最后还给年轻人，以前是嫌贵重，现在是受不起。夜晚的码头在一片黑黢黢中听得阵阵凉风从身边刮过，Resende徐徐走近正坐在岸边铁墩上仰望星空的John，“带你来码头看星星本来是一个多月前就想好的约会计划”，周围光线微弱也掩不住年轻人眼中闪现的光彩。真是个好人呢，现在都还能对自己这么温柔地微笑，Resende也仰头注视着头顶上的星辰，今晚过后他们俩将不再有机会共享同一片星空。片刻的两厢沉静后，Resende取下脖颈上的项链交到John手里，“你真的是不喜欢它啊，它可花了我大学时的所有打工积蓄”年轻人失落地看着掌心里的项链，这番隐情让Resende尚未回过味儿来，谁知John手臂一伸手掌一松，项链垂直坠入江水里。Resende差点追随项链撞击水面的“啪”一声而欲跃入水中捞救，他是不是在最后时刻又伤害了John，看来自己果真应该尽快有多远走多远。猛然间John皱了皱眉头并用手按压额头，Resende忍不住担心询问，“没什么，只是最近太累了”轻描淡写的回答，“这里风大，早点回去吧”举起手帮Resende捋顺头发，手掌划过他的脸颊稍停了一秒而已。最后Resende提出自己想先转身离开，这次他不用再看着别人离他而去的背影了，迎风前行的Resende摸着空荡荡的颈间，眼眶逐渐泛红湿润，今晚风未免太大了。之后没有发生电影里俗烂的转机情节，现实生活可不像写故事那样随心所欲，不存在篡改或重置结局的事。  
“好啦，我不会再赖在你这里混日子了，你是不是得去庆祝下”，Resende所有的行李只有一个塞得鼓鼓的大背包，“恭喜你终于要回家了”Laurent非常不舍地狠狠吻了对方的额头，“重返那个家乡对现在的我来说更像是去异邦国度探险呢”Resende故作轻松地调侃，“祝我在那里能找到一个还算凑活的家吧，到时候请你过去度假”。Laurent不知道眼前这个大孩子还将面临多少磨难，这个傻子都不懂自己有多值得被人爱护，“如果在那里不快乐，就早点回来帮我继续赚钱，听见没”，“好好好，如果那时我老得上不了台面，就帮你推销酒水”Resende奉上一个大大的褶子笑，“那我走咯，别对我相思成疾哦”。Laurent叫住了Resende准备离开的步伐，有件事让他不吐不快“其实John在你来我这里的第二年就遇见你了，你知道他对你的第一句评价是什么吗？”，Resende眨着眼睛愣愣听着，“那更像他的承诺，'我要做他的男友，我要给他真正的快乐。'他是这么说的，那时他刚满19岁而已”。Resende想通了为何年轻人从始至终对自己展露的柔情如此绵长深邃，原来那么久以前他就开始用心了，干嘛要看上自己这个缺心的人。“他总是创造着希望的阳光，他太好了……而我只会浪费那些阳光罢了”，黯然苦笑的Resende留下最后一句离别感言与倔强的脆弱背影。Laurent觉得Resende身上的一些际遇不应该就这样结束，顺手摁掉自己手机屏幕上的通话结束按钮，通话时长显示定格在5分12秒。

下了飞机的Resende望着二十多年没见的故乡蓝天，迷茫的自由围绕着他，没有追寻方向的自由对人生存在多大意义，或许他需要慢慢去拼凑自己的新生活，不过数周后与一个小男孩的意外相逢为他接下来若干年的生活找着了调。Resende在一次去本地警署办理常住申请时，恰巧注意到两名警务人员在讨论一个父母双亡流落街头的男孩如何处理的问题，而且这名小男孩是听障患者，与之沟通信息也不太顺利。同样曾沦为孤儿的Resende的敏感神经被触及，目光不禁四处搜索起来，发现那个孩子正孤零零地坐在靠墙的长椅上，低头瞅着自己的鞋，看上去约莫三、四岁的样子，瘦瘦小小的身型，整个人安静得仿佛与周围世界隔离一般。男孩抬起脸懵懂地环顾四周，当他的眼睛正对上Resende的视线时，那双清澈干净的眸色给了Resende会心一击，和那个人的眼瞳简直一模一样，男孩忽然对着自己笑了开来，让Resende瞬间找到了自己新生活的灯塔。  
一百多天里，Resende为了收养男孩到处奔波，先是要找到一个适合孩子成长的固定居所，还得暂时找到一份凑合的工作来证明自己有持续的收入来源，然后就是挨个拜访负责各程序的相关机构。尽管Resende的人生从未如此忙碌过，他仍会每隔一到两周去福利院看望他未来的小男孩，他知道了男孩名叫Luka，因后天听力受损而导致语言发育有些迟缓，Luka对旁人的话语可以模糊分辨，很多咬字发音不太准确，说话的流畅性自然也受影响，但男孩在Resende眼里从见面的第一天起就如同天使般美好。在Resende正式接Luka回家的那天，惊喜地听到男孩清晰地叫了他“Papa”，他温柔地吻了男孩的额头，原来自己也有如此珍贵的机会做别人的阳光。  
Resende始终坚持给Luka进行复健治疗，他相信男孩离健康并不遥远，随着过去的积蓄富余日渐见底，他经常同时打两、三份工，教人吉他顺带正弦调音，做外国游客的当地向导兼翻译，运气好的话还能碰上舞台剧临时群演招聘，但他一定保证每晚及时回家陪伴Luka，每周至少抽一个全天带男孩出去玩耍运动，与不同场合的人打交道。只要Luka有兴趣学习的东西，Resende绝对举双手双脚支持，定期买来新上市的儿童读物并每晚一字一句念上一段给男孩听，鼓励男孩和他一起开口唱歌。对于物质生活本就不怎么讲究的Resende来说，现在的自己过起日子更是质朴到有点粗糙的地步了，必将每件衣服和鞋包都使用到再难修复才罢休，头发一年最多修剪两次，多数时候束成马尾或小揪揪，浓密的络腮胡也成为常态妆容。不过这只针对他自己，Luka的温饱水平不亚于本地平均水准，每季度Resende总会主动购置两件新童装，做饭严守食材新鲜与营养均衡两大准则，男孩逐渐脱离初遇时的瘦弱模样。  
这三年是Resende人生中过得最快的三年，也是最有正常人存在感的三年，Luka如他所愿那般自信快乐地成长着，一天比一天健康，“Papa”成为他最骄傲的身份。入夜后独自一人呆在卧室对Resende来说却是每天过得最慢或者说最煎熬的时刻，他总是觉得冷，冷得睡不着，与季节气温无关，一种源自内心的低温，尤其每天在男孩面前竭力释放温暖后，每到夜晚此时他愈发感到一种刺骨的冰冷，他唯一的办法就是拼命回忆以往最阳光的那段日子，虽然只有短短几个月的时光，却无可取代……他想他。

七岁的Luka上学了，与普通孩子同样的学校，他的语言表达已不成问题，可以流畅地保持中等语速将自己想说的意思完整表达，葡、英、法三国语言的日常交流高于同龄多数孩子，听力障碍通过长期复健已显著改善，加上对唇语的训练领悟，没有助听器也不影响课堂学习。早已拥有一辆二手经济车的Resende很少开车去接Luka放学，不是怕寒酸丢面子，他可从没觉得开小破车与丢脸有什么关系，他纯粹是环保主义者，宁愿和男孩花半小时徒步回家，一个模仿老师上课的神态重现每天听课的内容，一个则把一天工作下来的见闻编成小故事，有时互相聊嗨了都差点走过家门。  
Resende最近接的兼职需求比较繁杂，接连多日都是匆忙应付完工作后赶去接孩子，今天他到达学校的时间比平时晚了半小时，让他心里紧张了好一阵，本想着晚上能陪Luka看看书或者写写画画，可当身着睡衣的男孩满脸焦虑地来找他时，显然Resende这一天的紧张之旅还未到头。Luka发现他心爱的钥匙扣不见了，那是Resende送他的生日小礼物，一个可以插放小照片的钥匙扣，里面确实放了他们俩的合照，现在一直挂在男孩的背包上。Resende安抚了下男孩后便出门沿循放学回家的路线搜寻过去，他觉得应该是掉在半路上了，初冬的晚间寒意让人难以忽视，借着路灯昏黄的光照，他有点苦恼担心起来，于是更使劲低头探脑地扫视走过的可疑边角。  
“小心！前面有坑别摔了”，Resende停住脚步，不是因为及时听进了提醒，而是这个熟悉到做梦都不会听错的声音。“你是在找这个钥匙扣吧”，Resende的视线转向声源，由下而上先入目的是捧着钥匙扣的熟悉手掌，仰起头看到了那道暌违三年的眸光，那抹唇角的笑意也与曾经同等的温柔，“John”Resende蠕动着嘴唇不甚确定地念出许久不提的名字。John说自己在外面游荡等候了老半天，以为今晚这钥匙扣没法物归原主了，还在寻思改天如何还回去。Resende愣愣地凝视着眼前人，似乎想从对方脸上看出什么，迟迟没有要伸手接过钥匙扣的意思，直到被再次询问提醒才反应过来。路灯下略显尴尬的道谢气氛，就在John的“再见”在嘴边摇摇欲出时，对方抢先问他来这里是旅游还是出差，其实Resende心里当然清楚这一路跟踪并在外苦等的行为意图很明确了，但话到嘴上总得找个台阶下，也不抱太大指望能听到自己想听的答案。“打算定居吧”，笃定的回复让Resende的反应再次断路数秒，险些冲出口的“你的公司怎么办”被硬拦在舌齿之间，他没有必要多事去关心别人的家族事业，他们之间的生活在三年前就无关联瓜葛了。在John二度认为自己或许该主动道别时，谁知面前的人又不甘地挤出句“我可以给你当向导，如果你觉得需要的话……多赚点外快也好”，Resende自己也搞不懂为什么几年过去了，在这个人面前更显窝囊丢人。John以“开价良心”为前提而欣然接受对方的毛遂自荐，随后刚说完“快点回去吧，晚安”，突如其来的一阵头疼眼花袭向自己，一时控制不住发出“嘶”的一记抽气声，Resende吓得不禁跨前一步抬手悬在半空中。年轻人一副不打紧的样子，简单解释说这只是之前发生过的意外事故留下的轻度后遗症而已，但Resende直觉上断定自己这几年一定错过了很重要的事情，一转前一会儿唯诺回避的表现，态度坚决地让对方今晚到自己家凑活过一夜。空寂无人的街道上，身型相异的两个人一前一后走着，Resende有意控制着步速，还挑光线比较足的一边走，时不时微微侧转头用余光瞄一下后面那个人的情况，却又害怕两人偶然对上目光，暗自纠结几分钟后索性主动握上那人身侧的一只手牵领着向前走。被牵上手的John开始目不转睛地注视着Resende的背影，全然不顾脚下的路，收紧那只手掌牢牢回握。  
独自在家等候的Luka一听到开门的动静，飞速蹿至门口玄关处迎接，还没问钥匙扣的下落，瞥见Resende身后的陌生人，好奇心止不住地爆出一句“Papa捡了个帅叔叔回来”，同时一个天马行空的童真疑问“帅叔叔不会是钥匙扣变的吧？”悄悄藏在心里。John来到男孩面前蹲下身，郑重其事地做出请求握手的姿势，“你好，我是John，是你Papa的……朋友”。“噢，你好，我叫Luka。你是习惯说法语吗？”男孩一点儿不怕生地将自己的小手塞到对方宽大的掌心捏住，辨出对方用法语打招呼，很自然地也以法语回应，之后顺带评价了John的手比自己Papa的手更大更厚实。Resende眼看一大一小两位无需自己做中间人就顺利完成初识介绍，而且彼此眼缘好感貌似不错，看来他可以不用费神解释什么了，本来就没有什么需要解释的，那人都说了是“朋友”，他还兀自惆怅酸涩个什么劲。Resende告诉Luka是John帮忙捡到了钥匙扣，男孩顿时眼神亮晶晶地看向John，然后一个飞扑搂住这位帅叔叔的脖子“啵”一口亲在他的侧脸上，据Resende说“你是Luka见第一面时就给予如此热情拥吻的第一人”，这话好像夹带着一丝老父亲的醋意诶。  
将Luka哄回房睡觉后，Resende着手处理John的过夜事宜，最先遇到的一个小窘迫是John发现Resende给的澡后换洗衣物竟然适合自己的体型尺码，主人别扭地甩出一句“以前为了超市促销凑单随便买的，没注意尺码……你运气挺好，能穿”。善解人意的John恪守客人礼仪，鉴于Resende家只有两个卧室，他准备在客厅沙发上打发一夜，惹得Resende没好气地抱怨“如果你觉得和我挤一个床太委屈，我大不了和Luka去睡”。最后的终极窘境是两人不仅要同床而卧，还得同衾而眠，因为Resende家没有多余的棉被，这次是John体贴化解了对方的纠结“被子够大，可以盖住两个人”，于是先在床的半边规矩地平躺下，道了句“晚安”就闭上了眼。缓缓动身钻进另半边被窝的Resende默默嘲讽着自己的可笑，看了看身边人的睡颜，嘴唇轻轻翕动做出“晚安”的口型，后背朝里地侧身躺下。  
在闭眼的黑暗中估摸装睡了近半小时，Resende再也沉不住气，内心生起一股燥热感，细听背后只有平稳的浅息声，他真应该跑去和Luka挤一床的，奈何他终究还是不舍不甘，可能明天之后又不知明天在何方。小心翼翼地辗转过身的几秒中，Resende屏息间感到自己的心跳加快起来，挪动一只手在被褥下靠近John摊放于身侧的手掌，极其轻柔地将自己的手探入对方的掌心内松松握上，目光黏在那张俊挺饱满的侧颜上并一遍遍洗礼着镶嵌其间的五官轮廓。果然比以前更添几分硬朗坚毅，留了胡子也没丝毫折损颜值，哪像自己一看就已经是年近四十的大叔，他还这么年轻，不知道那个后遗症会不会痊愈。下一刻突然清醒的John转过脸来眼神真挚，惊得Resende本能地想退开翻身逃离，却后知后觉地发现自己的那只手与对方的手紧紧相握而抽不出来，只好尽量将脸別到另一侧目光躲闪。  
John一个翻身跃起将身体覆在Resende的上方，两人交握的手抵在他们的胸口之间，迫使身下这人的眼神避无可避。“你现在怎么这么害羞，以前你可坦诚多了”John直戳要点，Resende局促慌张得自觉委屈起来“我就是这样的，以前那些都是演的、装的，反正不会是你喜欢的样子”，“演的？好，那再演一遍给我看吧”。何止眼神逃不了，这下连双唇都被对方强制碾压，一如当年缠绵的触感和热度，让数年来只与Luka有过纯洁父子亲吻的Resende根本无招架之力，彻底妥协地顺从身体记忆发泄着情感上的渴求。借着窗外晴朗夜空的微光，看清彼此近在咫尺的面容尤其是对方光彩熠熠的双眼，在暗夜中呼吸和话声总能比光明之下更诚实地反映出情绪的微妙变化，深埋的欲望如同夜行动物般敢于自我放行。  
“留了大胡子的你更可爱了，我好喜欢怎么办”，Resende老脸一热，努力让自己库存有限的理智别再溜走，“不要捉弄我了……我们是朋友”最后一词重读时差点咬到舌头，“是，朋友，准确地说，是男朋友”说完即一吻再次封住身下人的嘴。Resende完全投降，封存已久的情欲驱使他如挣扎求生的藤蔓全力攀附住那具给自己无限安全感的有力身躯，John的双手与热唇仿佛带着魔力，让他的身体如雨后的泥土，潮湿绵软之下无数种子逐渐复苏发芽。John的炙热冲入时，Resende感受到整个人甜蜜盛放的欢欣与满足，他喜欢被对方彻底侵占的笼罩感，阳光又回到了自己空置许久的心房，温暖蔓延至全身。同样往昔的思念与忍耐化为薪炭燃烧着John心底所有对身下这个人的深爱与珍惜，他温柔而痴迷地细嗅着自己永不凋零的玫瑰，相信玫瑰的呻吟呜咽比童话里的精灵歌声还动人。双方长久的禁欲注定这场欢爱的高潮来得急骤而猛烈，泪水、汗水和精液将Resende打湿得宛若一朵沾满露水的娇艳玫瑰，软香在怀的John意犹未尽地反复轻啄着仍陷入失神的Resende，转而想起自己一直欠着对方一句俗气的表白。Resende感到对方温热的吐息喷在耳边，几个葡语单词非常不真实地飘了出来，顿时眼神汇聚成焦，对上John笑眯眯的求表扬脸，作为回报，他决定做一件迟疑了半辈子的事。  
Resende要讲一个很长的故事，是的，就是他自己前半生的一切，对普通人而言更像是部混乱荒诞的怪谈异志，会产生这样故事的主角在正常人看来本身肯定也很不堪。过去Resende从未想过告诉除自己以外的第二个人关于这个故事中的哪怕任一片段，若真要道尽完整的故事，他觉得自己会透支余生的所有心力，一旦故事讲完，他很可能连多活一天的勇气都丧失，就算是自欺的虚妄支撑也殆尽。Resende盘腿坐起，John从背后搂抱着他，两人披裹着棉被，一同望着窗外的夜空，一个淡淡地讲，一个静静地听。Resende对记忆模糊的寡淡童年并没什么留恋，拐卖和海难只好比是摔倒骨折一样的小插曲，除了在收容中心有时过于孤零而怀念一下祖母的温情。Resende认为Christophe是他生命中第一个重要的男人，他填补了“父亲”的缺失，自己喊他“Papa”是真心的，在他离开没多久的一段时间内自己一度埋怨过这个男人窝囊畏缩，其实是自己太幼稚天真，当时竟没意识到自己差点毁了男人的人生。说起Solal那个可怜又失败的成功男人，Resende对他的感觉比较复杂，长久死寂空虚的“监禁”或许已使自己对情感与欲望的宣泄变得扭曲，对男人的关爱有着强烈的独占欲，即使是其仇恨报复式的悖德性爱也不能吓退那时的自己，甚至有浮现过“感谢他女儿的死成全了自己”的残忍念头，在男人自尽后只想到他抛弃了自己，却忽视了自己很可能间接杀了他。至于十几年的风月场沉浮，Resende并不想多言什么，更没必要为自己辩解一堆苦衷，尤其前七年他确实无所谓那么多陌生男人在自己身上来来去去，他的人生早已是灰暗肮脏的废纸，再多一些污点也没差别，后来倦了厌了，就靠嘴皮子戏耍那些有非分之想的男人们来浑噩度日，最原始的性欲也唤不起他对生活的激情。  
“那么好的你怎么会看上这样残破的我呢”Resende侧过头来嘴角挂着苦笑，John眼中的柔光没有因为这个故事而减退“我不知道我在你眼里到底有多好，但我懂得你的好，你所遭遇的那些让我更坚定你值得被更多的爱。当年的Christophe和Solal想必也真的爱过你，无论是哪种爱，而你接受并理解了他们的爱，对他们是一种救赎。你做到了我们很多人可能一辈子都做不到的宽容与温柔，再看看Luka，就能明白你有多棒”。被夸得不忍再自惭形秽的Resende有些羞腼地往John怀里缩了缩，多了分底气问对方关于头痛后遗症的前因后果，John解释说两年前自己因疲劳驾驶发生事故而损伤到了颅内神经，之后经过治疗好转很多，现在偶尔会发作一下，坦然自如的回应让Resende很难质疑其中安慰的成分有多大，带着隐约自责的眼神凝视着对方。John继续说道家族生意的大权已交到Stephane的手里，自己就保留一点公司股份，而在Resende的口中 “Stephane”这名字已由“光头贼”取代，令John默默怜悯起这位一步错而形象崩塌的表舅。对于John目前的新职业“自由投资人”，Resende的解读是“在家炒股的无业游民”，好吧，一个觉得是精辟又实在的理解，一个认为能赚钱就行。“我觉得Luka和我长得有些像哦”John随意挑起一个新谈点，Resende愣了两秒后嘟囔一句“你别多想”，多想什么，John愣了片刻，看着怀里扭捏不自在的人，顿时哭笑不得“放心，我一直很清楚你是名正常男性，没有附加功能”，John才发觉Resende的幽默感如此天然而另类。在新一天的晨曦到来前，Resende感到眼皮的沉重，撑着最后一些模糊意识，含糊地抱怨John当年手下不留情地把那条项链投江害自己心凉了好久，“现在我回来了，以后你不会怕冷了”，Resende蹭动自己的脑袋“不要再离开了”，“好”。  
起了个大早的Luka独自洗漱完毕后准备给Resende一个意外惊喜，不想刚蹑手蹑脚到厨房门口……咿?帅叔叔正挂在Papa身上，好像在张嘴让Papa投喂。噢！帅叔叔居然要把Papa的手指也啃了，幸亏还是吐出来了。嗯？Papa怎么撅着嘴不理帅叔叔，还有些脸红了，难道是手指被咬痛了？Luka决定取消自己的惊喜计划，悄悄回到卧室打算假装再睡一会儿，不要妨碍Papa和帅叔叔过家家比较好。挨过漫长的半小时后，Luka名正言顺地出现在厨房餐桌旁，和Resende例行早安吻后对John也主动贴脸问候。“Papa做的早餐很好吃哦，你有吃过吗？”男孩力荐Resende牌早餐，“今天我第一次吃哦，老实说，刚才我有先偷吃一点，味道确实不错”John故意压低声音。“John，Papa和早餐，哪个更好吃？”，背对两人的Resende正在倒牛奶的手一抖洒了几滴出来。John做出一副认真思考的模样，“其实你Papa和早餐是同一种东西，都充满了爱，都可以使我们获得更多的活力，因为我们每个人之间都存在差异，需要摄取不同类型的爱与能量，所以你通过吃你Papa做的早餐就能得到满足，而我则必须再吃更多的好东西才可以活得更健康哟”。Luka默默品味了一下这番话，显然帅叔叔并没有真正回答自己的问题，不过听上去他应该挺喜欢Papa的味道吧。Resende克制着自己不冲到那胡说八道的家伙面前把手上的牛奶罐直接堵他的嘴，为什么他来了之后Luka变得越发不对劲了。第一次餐桌边围坐三人，这让Luka的心情特别愉悦，吃着吃着，男孩突然想起什么，略显凝重的小脸看向Resende，“Papa，家里好像有老鼠，可能野猫也逃进来了，昨夜我有听到它们打架的声音，是在你房间那里的方向哦”。听完最后一句，Resende顿时想火速撤离餐桌，今天这早餐吃得自己如坐针毡，余光瞥见另一个肇事者在强忍笑意，一记眼刀暗飞过去。“Luka，老鼠和猫不一定在打架，也许在开心地玩游戏嘞”John及时将问题焦点转到另一个方向，“那我今晚可以去看它们怎么玩游戏的吗？”男孩的求知欲被激发，“不行哦，你会吓到它们的，可能以后它们就不敢再玩游戏了”John在Resende默默的眼神警告下尽快终结了这个话题。  
后来呢，其实就当天下午，这个诞生了三年的两口之家历史性地晋升为三口之家，自此Luka没少撞见John“吃”Resende，每月总有几次半夜会听到“老鼠和野猫”玩游戏或打架的动静，他明白没事的，Papa和John会搞定的。在三口之家刚成立一周年后，再次迎来新成员，请不要多想，是一只有点脚瘸的流浪狗，Luka和John连续十次在放学回家路上见到它蹲在一个陈旧的邮筒旁瞅着他们，第十一次相遇时他们决定带它回家。Resende欣然接受新成员的到来，甚至一度每天在家时间几乎围着狗子打转，在他十一岁前祖母家的小狗曾是自己最重要的朋友，所以见到这只小家伙使他内心尘封已久的一些思绪被触动。这位新成员有个新名字，Eleven，Resende取的，如今他挺喜欢这个数字的。Eleven每天晚上和Luka睡一个房间，有时与男孩共享一张床，斜对面的房间再次传出一阵骚动，刚进入浅眠状态的Luka半睁着眼轻拍了下抬起脑袋的Eleven“别担心，Papa和John又在玩老鼠和猫的游戏了，我们继续睡吧”。  
Resende不知道的是John对他撒了一个谎，John根本没发生过疲劳驾驶的事故，后遗症的前情根源就是当年他与Stephane的那次牵扯到Resende的家族内部纷争，突发双方都不可控的意外事端，致使他头部遭受内创，然而没有谁需要为此真正负责。John约Resende去码头的那时，他刚得知自己被延误发觉的真实伤情，之后还有一场脑部手术等着自己，他也知道Resende将与自己分隔两国，所以他必然选择不多言，那真的是一次隐含大风险的道别。若干年后，Resende无意间探知真相的那天晚上，他在John的拥抱里哭得悲恸，流尽了前半生压抑的所有眼泪，断断续续两个小时的涕泪交加，最终Resende恶狠狠地发出从未有过的威胁“哪天你不爱我了，也不准离开我。如果你执意要走，就等我先沉海去” ，“不爱你比离开你难多了，哪天你想沉海了，千万要拉着我一起去，万一你被什么海妖或海王拐跑了怎么办”John的风趣式表白总能让Resende消气释怀。

在Resende家有道神奇的数学题，“What is Happiness？Happiness equals to Eleven.”。外人不会懂，这不重要，快乐是真。

Fin.


End file.
